Tales of Fantasy II
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: ¿Que pueden hacer los esclavos?. No tienen poder ni voto pero uno de ellos solo quiere que las matanzas paren. Su amo da los sacrificios y ella es solo la carnada, un día decidio oponersele a pesar de que le costara la vida pero tenia que protegerlos sin saber que eso le cambiaria la vida
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

**Disculpen, esta es la segunda versión del primer cap ya que de este pensaban que era otra bestia mitológica d:, y la historia de ahora se remontara en la antigua Roma espero que no les moleste y disfruten del capitulo.**

SEGUNDO CUENTO

ELLOS TAMBIEN TIENEN SENTIMIENTOS

La multitud enardecía en el coliseo, aclamaban a los gladiadores para que mataran a las bestias que deseaban destrozarlos gritaban que era hora de darle muerte a los animales que se usaban como entretenimiento

Leones, tigres e incluso elefantes eran victimas de este sangriento show creado por el hombre pero solo uno de los que estaban ahí viendo el espectáculo pedía que se acabara todo eso, odiaba como trataban a los animales que eran mas hermosos que cualquiera que hubiera visto.

Pero no podía decirlo porque adelante suyo se encontraba su señor el cual se encargaba de llevar a los "sacrificios" a la arena, los grilletes en sus piernas y muñecas eran lo que le impedían tener voz para defenderlos sentía que era cómplice en la matanza. Pedía perdón en su mente cuando un león era atravesado por una espada también cuando a un tigre le cortaban una pata o le rompían las costillas

Su señor sabia lo que sentía por los animales del coliseo y por ello siempre le llevaba a las peleas, para el era de lo mas divertido el verle sufrir deleitándose con las silenciosas lagrimas que abandonaban aquel rostro que le encantaba golpear y humillar frente a sus colegas.

Le tomo del cabello obligando a que se pusiera frente a el ya era tiempo tenia que verle llorar

-No vayas a cerrar los ojos mi lindo pájaro, no quiero que pierdas ningún detalle de como cortar a nuestra mercancía-su voz estaba cargada de burla y su sonrisa se ensancho cuando vio a su esclavo llorar-anda mira y diviértete con esta pelea puedes gritar que se detengan pero solo estarías poniéndote en evidencia, todos y cada uno de los que están aquí se darán cuenta que eres simple basura que puede ser reciclada cuando ya no sirva

-Si soy simple basura. ¿Por qué no me deja libre o me mata a golpes como a los demás?-le desafío por primera vez desde que le habían comprado, esperaba a que soltara un golpe que pudiese tumbarlo pero este nunca llego en su lugar hubo una sonora risa que pensó pudo haberle roto los tímpanos

-Se ve que tienes una lengua afilada-se acerco para lamerle la oreja –me encanta que me desafíen, puede que te suba a mis aposentos esta noche

-Púdrete viejo verde-le dio un cabezazo para alejarlo, como era de esperarse su dueño le dio el golpe que le llevo al piso junto con una serie de patadas y puntapiés. No gritaba por el dolor porque no le daría ese placer preferiría morir antes que darle alegría a ese asqueroso hombre.

-Deberias quedarte callada y no sacar de mas tu lengua-saco una daga que acaricio la mejilla del esclavo –tengo un limite para todo y estuviste a punto de pasarlo. Pero no debes preocuparte linda que hoy te are gritar de gozo

Con esa idea en la mente el hombre le dio la espalda saliendo del palco que le habían asignado, el esclavo se levanto como pudo limpiándose la sangre que goteaba de su boca, su mirada vacía dejaba a la vista los tormentos que había tenido que pasar. Se quedaría otro rato para pedirles perdón a las bestias que llevo ahí solo para que fueran asesinadas a sangre fría.

-Por favor, se que suena hipócrita de mi parte y pueden odiarme si lo desean –dijo en voz alta al ya no encontrarse su dueño, ahora ya no podía fingir mas o quedarse callada-pero por favor encuentren el descanso que se merecen y si algún dios desea traerlos de nuevo a este mundo con el mismo cuerpo que tuvieron, no se acerquen a nosotros porque sufrirán el mismo destino una y otra vez.

Dejo que una lágrima se asomara cuando un elefante perdió parte de su trompa en el feroz combate que tenía con el único gladiador que había en la arena, conocido por ser el mas sanguinario de todos favorito del emperador y amado por el pueblo

-Pero para mi eres más que un bárbaro que intenta gustarle a la gente por sus masacres. No eres más que un patán que se regocija con el sufrimiento ajeno-se dio la vuelta ya no pudiendo soportar el combate-maldito seas Hyperion

Camino despacio por el corredor, su amo ya se encontraba negociando con el comerciante ya que necesitaban a más leones que les fueran mas resistentes que los de ese día.

-El emperador se esta aburriendo ya que los leones no duran-le reprendió y por un momento el esclavo sonrió-debes conseguir algo de mejor entretenimiento si no quieres perder la cabeza

-De eso no se preocupe que tendré los leones después del anochecer-su sonrisa llena de burla demostraba su confianza-espéreme en las prisiones para encerrar a la mercancía

-Te esperara uno de mis esclavos ya que a esa hora me encuentro en mis aposentos-sus sonrisas llenas de lujuria dejaban a entender a cualquiera que otro esclavo seria desvirgando o degollado como la mercancía que eran.

Si, aunque la verdad doliera para la gente de esa majestuosa ciudad los esclavos solo eran mercancía que se podia regalar, vender o tirar a cualquier callejón si es que dejaban de ser útiles cual fuera su función. Los ancianos eran los primeros en desaparecer porque los soldados se deshacían de ellos por decreto del emperador. Solo eran objetos que tenían valor determinado tiempo.

Pero a lo que este esclavo mas le preocupaba era que tendrían que ir a darle caza a mas leones lo que significaba que llevaría a mas de esos majestuosos animales al matadero. Ni loca lo haría, si se llegara a encontrar uno lo ahuyentaría.

-Muevete, tenemos trabajo que hacer-el cabello de su amo callo grácilmente, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Como lo odiaba pero tenia que admitir que tenia algo bueno y eso era:

Sus ojos que con una sola mirada hacia que las mujeres se postraran a sus pies y que les diera la noche que tanto deseaban. Su cabello plateado que ningún otro poseía, era el único de esa ciudad que lo tenia así y por ello la gente nunca lo confundía.

¿Acaso estaba idolatrando a su carcelero?. El recorrido de sus pensamientos los paro de golpe y los guardo en lo mas profundo de su memoria, no era tonta como para fijarse en su amo que era un asesino a sangre fría bendecido por la emperatriz.

Me subió a una jaula que tenia ruedas gruesas en los costados para soportar el peso del material que se utilizaba para la caza. Flechas, cadenas, látigos, espadas, lanzas y un sinfín mas que ella prefirió no mirar porque estaban aun ensangrentadas con la carga de la mañana que ahora estaba inerte en la arena del coliseo y dentro de poco se convertirían en los tesoros del gladiador. La jaula se puso en marcha con gran velocidad, su amo ya sabia donde había que buscar para encontrar buena mercancía.

-Por favor que no haya nada-el esclavo imploro al gran dios esperando a que le escuchara

Después de unas horas llegaron al lugar indicado, el esclavo fue sacado a jalones de la jaula obligado a sacar las armas para empezar la casería, sus manos pronto se llenaron de tierra al igual que su rostro, estaba bien con eso porque su amo no le vería un rato.

-Sabes que eres la carnada, vete a perder un rato-le dijo después de hacerle un corte en el brazo derecho, la sangre le mancho la manga de la ropa que llevaba como pudo empezó a correr tapándose el brazo con la mano. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se puso sobre la herida tierra para que el olor no atrajera nada.

-No importa que se infecte, pero ninguno tiene que venir-se decía a si mismo que funcionara, pero todo fue en vano cuando escucho pequeños gruñidos al lado de el-por favor que no sea un cachorro-porque estos la pasaban peor que los adultos.

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose dos cachorros de león, uno tenia una marca blanca en la frente. Sin contar con ese detalle eran idénticos puede que fueran de la misma camada, los tomo rápido en sus brazos y corrió de nuevo. Ahora más lejos de donde estaba su amo

-Perdón pero no pueden quedarse aquí, si lo hacen les quitaran su libertad-no sabia si le entendían pero si lo hacían era mejor. Corrio otro tramo y despues otro hasta que sus pies tropezaron con una trampa hecha de cuerdas

-Oh no-dijo desesperado, tratando de quitarse las cuerdas. Una risa llena de burla se escuchaba a la cercanía, soltó a los leones los cuales se le quedaron viendo expectantes a lo que pasaba-¿Qué están haciendo?. Tienen que irse

-Vaya, vaya mira que tratar de escapar y mas con magnificas bestias-su amo sacaba su navaja que estaba pidiendo la sangre de los cachorros-debes recordar que no puedes hacer lo que quieras, debería cortarle los pies para darte una lección

-Eso quisieras maldito perro-le miro con desprecio, ahora sabia que le mataría así que no importaba mucho lo demás. Iba a ser ella antes de morir-por mi puedes irte al infierno a joderte la existencia Minos

-Eso quisieras mi preciosa Marín pero primero te daré una marca para que todos sepan que eres mía-¿No pensaba matarla?. Entonces planeaba humillarla hasta el ultimo momento, recordarle hasta el ultimo aliento que le pertenecía a alguien.

Minos pateo a los cachorros ya que habían dejado de ser objeto de interés, ahora se concentraba en la chica que estaba en el piso aun mirándole con esa mirada llena de desafío la cual le excitaba. Se acuclillo jugando con el cuchillo que se balanceaba entre sus dedos como si los estuviera acariciando, primero lo enterró en un hombro luego en el otro

Ahora Marín no pudo retener los gritos de dolor que escapaban involuntariamente de sus labios, estaba perdida y el honor de su clan ya se había perdido hace mucho tiempo solo quedando resignarse…

Como si fuera a hacer eso, le golpeo en una de las rodillas para que este perdiera el equilibrio pero no lo logro daría pelea hasta el final como lo hacia antes de caer en el mercado de esclavos. Era una guerrera en espíritu y no se dejaría domar por nadie.

Sus golpes fueron continuos y Minos solo se reía al ver sus intentos de querer escapar, siempre le pareció que esa chica era más de lo que aparentaba. No era como las demás que eran frívolas y de poco intelecto si no que era fuerte y decidida, había decidido desde antes llevarla a la cama pero solo espero para que ese cuerpo madurara lo suficiente.

Le rompió la ropa sucia e inspecciono el cuerpo que tanto ansiaba, estaba en su punto aunque sucio pero eso era lo de menos. Los cachorros le mordieron las piernas y no le quedo de otra que aplastarles las patas delanteras, cuando les escucho gruñir del dolor sonrió con malicia ya sabia que haría después de matar a la chica.

Sus dedos se movieron con delicadeza primero por las caderas recorriendo el ombligo iba subiendo juguetonamente hasta los pechos los cuales golpeo con suavidad, podía ser un psicópata pero sabia como comportarse con una mujer y mas si era virgen. Su navaja ahora ocupaba el lugar de sus dedos no le cortaba aun era pronto para eso.

De nuevo los cachorros se interpusieron entre el y Marín-Que molestos- tomo a uno de la nuca dispuesto a darle fin, estando a punto de clavarle la filosa hoja de hierro en el pecho la mano de Marín se interpuso salpicando con su sangre la cara del cachorro.

-No dejare que lastimes a estos pequeños-ella a pesar de estar temblando le arrebato al león para abrazarlo, el otro le siguió. Estaba dispuesta a protegerlos incluso si le costaba la vida

-Aburrida, ahora no me eres para nada interesante-Minos bostezo ya sabia como iba la cosa-bien si quieres que te mate eso hare-le tomo del cabello obligándola a que se acercara a el, la volteo y puso la navaja en el cuello de la chica. Despacio la empezó a deslizar de un extremo a otro, la mataría lenta y dolorosamente, una garra apareció al lado de el aventándolo a unos cuantos metros atrás, rugidos ensordecedores no se hicieron esperar.

Posiblemente el padre de los cachorros había llegado, Marín les sonrió dándoles una ultima caricia, por fin se reuniría con su familia en el inframundo escucho varias pisadas pesadas que se acercaban con calma. Ahora podía ver que frente a ella habían dos patas de león y en las garras tenia restos de sangre y piel. Ella alzo un poco la vista no pudiendo distinguir bien la figura frente a ella a causa de la sombra que imponía esa enorme figura, solo podía ver dos par de alas doradas que contrastaban con el sol de medio día y unos ojos felinos de un aguamarina intenso que le observaban fijamente.

Sus labios se movieron para decirle algo, su voz no salía a causa del corte que poco a poco le estaba quitando la vida.

"Vivan y sean libres. Ahora e podido proteger a tus cachorros"

Lagrimas recorrieron su rostro cuando la bestia se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella y donde Marín se dio cuenta que no era un león si no un chico el que ahora la estaba cargando al igual que a los cachorros.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

**Este cuento será como el primero pero solo que será contado desde el punto de vista de Marín. XD**

**Por ello digo lo mismo que en el de antes, si no les gusta este tipo de narración puedo cambiarlo.**

¿QUIEN ERES?

Me cabeza me dolía y mi cuerpo estaba peor no sabia que había pasado me moví un poco dándome cuenta que estaba acostada sobre algo suave. ¿Acaso Minos me tenia prisionera en sus aposentos?. Si ese era el caso ya no tenia escapatoria pero el aire se sentía fresco incluso podría decir que olía a leche tibia.

Mis brazos y mis tobillos dándome una vaga sensación de libertad, alce mis manos encontrándome con una textura esponjosa era algo extraño porque mis dedos siguieron una franja como si ya supieran el camino. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con un león de pelaje dorado, era joven peros sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

Eran sabios y claros como el océano pero misteriosos y heridos como el cielo nocturno, no podía apartar la mirada dejando que mis dedos juguetearan con su melena dorada que apenas había crecido hasta hace poco, lo sabia solo por intuición.

El estaba pasando por la etapa para convertirse en un adulto, me sentía feliz por ello porque el seguramente sobreviviría al mundo hostil en el que vivía.

-Lo siento pero espero que no me lo tomes a mal lo que hare-le tome el rostro con mis manos acercándolo, depositando un beso en sus labios sonrojándome por ello. Cualquiera podría decir que eso era extraño para un ser humano y puede que lo fuera pero para mi no era así, mis manos temblaban por el atrevimiento después de que lo solté, el me miro esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento pero no lo hice porque no había necesitad de ello.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos viéndonos el uno al otro pero me di cuenta que sus ojos no eran de un solo color porque pude ver el cielo, el mar y un poco de fuego en ellos siendo algo tan inusual como ilusionante mas porque los latidos de mi corazón se elevaron dejando paso a un calor abrazador que por primera sentía.

¿Qué me esta pasando?

-¿Por qué no te tengo miedo?-le pregunto y el cerro los ojos negándome que siguiera observando sus hermosos ojos no sabia que pensaba o si me había entendido pero lo hacia con detenimiento, algo lo estaba confundiendo porque movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como si negara una idea.

Me senté para observarlo mejor, no era como los leones que conocía ya que era tres veces mas grande mucho mas majestuoso con un porte que te hacia bajar la cabeza para darle tus respetos. Sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver una decisión, tomo de la parte de atrás mi vestido tratándome como si fuera uno de sus cachorros.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-mi voz estaba exaltada porque mi ropa intentaba alzarse de mas y yo no quería eso. ¡Dignidad ante todo!, pero el parecía jugar conmigo porque me balanceaba como si fuera una especie de muñeca. Cruzamos una puerta donde pude oler distintas esencias solo pudiendo reconocer el olor a flores.

El lugar era enorme pasando los veinte metros de altura en cada esquina pude ver que habían estatuas de leones en posición de ataque, supe que ese lugar es en donde alguien se bañaba por los muebles donde había productos para hacer mas placentera la hora de limpiarse.

Estaba tan sumida en ello que no me di cuenta cuando me aventó para que me adentrara al agua la cual estaba en su punto solo dejando un problema. Yo no se nadar

-A-ayuda-le pedí tratando de que el agua no se colara por mi boca ya que me lanzo justo en el lugar mas profundo, no veía ni sentía el fondo estoy aterrada intentando mantenerme a flote, luche otro rato sin recibir ayuda, el león solo se dio la vuelta dejándome sola

¡Maldito!

Primero fíjate si uno sabe nadar porque me mandaste a morir, maldito descerebrado espero que se te caiga toda tu melena y que tus hermosos ojos pierdan ese color.

Escuche un rugido muy cercano el cual me decía que estaba enojado. ¿Acaso podía leerme el pensamiento?, si era así continuaría hasta quedarme sin fuerzas

"_Quédate tan pelón como una manzana, espero que te quedes estéril por culpa de una hiena, que venga un elefante a aplastarte la cola y un leopardo a morderte el rostro"_

Mis insultos cada vez eran mas efectivos porque escuchaba mas rugidos de enojo y otros de risas, ya con mis ultimas fuerzas deje de flotar sumergiéndome en el agua conforme caía veía el fondo eran estatuas que contaban una historia

_-Nuestro reino entro en guerra dejando paso a las enfermedades y desconfianzas, nuestro rey sufría al ver a su pueblo que moría por sus indecisiones en el campo de batalla incluso llegándose a odiar._

_Solo había una manera para salvar a la gente que creía en el y era quitarse la vida frente al enemigo._

_El fue con las manos desnudas, sin armadura solo con sus ropas de entrenamiento ante la reina que gobernaba a aquellos majestuosos seres que poseían alas tan hermosas como el cielo._

_El rey tomo el arma que le dieron apuntando a su corazón, sonreía porque su pueblo viviría mejor pero no conto con que la reina se enamorara de el._

_-Por favor no acabes con tu vida, que es el regalo más preciado que se le puede dar a alguien…_

_Ella con lágrimas en el rostro le quito el arma y le abrazo, deteniendo así la guerra o eso creían. Al poco tiempo los reinos quedaron unidos por el casamiento de sus gobernantes los cuales le trajeron paz y armonía, el rey fue bendecido con un hijo que era igual a el._

_Pero al ser seres distintos la reina no soporto el parto dejando de respirar en el momento en que su hijo lo hacia por primera vez._

_El rey no soporto la perdida y cayo en la desesperación…-_

Mis lágrimas ahora se confundían con el agua que me abrazaba, esa historia me la había contado mi padre y el final lo aborrezco porque nadie merece que eso le suceda y menos cuando la felicidad estaba tan cerca.

Aunque las estatuas contaban parte de la historia faltaba el final uno el cual preferiría olvidar, la crueldad que unos pueden tener con sus iguales puede llegar a ser horrible carente de sentimientos, mis ojos ya no podían seguir viendo las estatuas que retrataban los detalles de ese trágico amor.

Alguien me tomo de los hombros llevándome de nuevo a la superficie, tome aire con trabajo pero seguía llorando como una niña pequeña, el que me ayudo a salir solo se limito a llevarme a la orilla, no me moleste en verlo solo escuchar sus pasos alejándose.

-Lo odio, lo odio-si yo me llegara a enamorar no quiero que ninguno de los dos llegue a sufrir, solo quiero que los dos podamos ser felices incluso si los tiempos son malos-estupido rey, no debiste sucumbir ante tu dolor

-¿De que hablas?-una voz cálida me hablaba, era la de una niña. La observe a pesar de mis lagrimas, era tan hermosa a pesar de ser tan pequeña con piel tostada, mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello dorado con toques rojizos. Al lado de ella había un niño idéntico con los ojos amarillos llenos de vida que me miraba como si fuera algo que nunca había visto

-En este lugar en lo mas profundo de esta agua hay unas estatuas donde cuentan una historia que no me gusta

-¿Por qué no te gusta?-los dos me preguntaron al mismo tiempo pero no sonreí

-Porque aquí el rey no supo sobrellevar el dolor de la perdida-las lagrimas se presentaron de nuevo a pesar de estar toda mojada no sentía frio en mi cuerpo-porque su amor no fue lo suficiente para perdonar

-Pero a ti no te debería afectar la historia, no estas en ella-la niña me miro como si estuviera loca y la comprendí por un momento porque mi madre decía lo mismo

-Cada vez que la escucho o la leo, siento el dolor del rey al igual que su desesperación. Aunque no sea a la misma escala pero puedo decirte que la reina le dejo antes de morir una carta porque ella sabia que fallecería en el mismo momento que su hijo nacería

-¿Cómo estas segura de eso?-el niño se sentó a mi lado, sus ropas inmaculadas relucían con la luz que entraba desde el techo

-No lo se, si yo hubiese sido la reina y supiera mi destino le dejaría una ultima nota a mi amado para que este no se dejara llevar por el dolor de que ya no estaría mas con el. Le diría algo como "cuida de nuestro hijo por que es nuestra bendición no hagas algo innecesario porque me enojare contigo querido"-avergonzada por mis propias palabras me pase mis pesados y mojados cabellos hacia atrás ya que me molestaban, los niños me abrazaron sin previo aviso para que yo no viera sus lagrimas-¿Qué sucede?

-Gracias por comprenderlo-les acaricie sus cabecitas para que se calmaran, verlos llorar me desgarraba por dentro-gracias por no juzgarlo como los demás

-¿Hablan del rey? No se preocupen yo no estoy para juzgarlo nadie lo esta, nadie es perfecto en este mundo y podemos cometer errores cuando perdemos algo que amamos-ellos parecían contentos con mi respuesta porque me dijeron que debía hacer para terminar de limpiarme, me dio vergüenza cuando no supe que hacer y ellos rieron por mi despiste pero esos dos niños me hicieron recordar a mi hermano

-¿Por qué estas triste?-esa pregunta me agarro desprevenida no esperaba haber sido tan obvia-ten ponte esta ropa

La tela era de seda blanca, mi cuerpo encajo en el como si lo hubieran hecho a la medida, me sentí mal por el vestido porque no era para alguien como yo

-Ahora que lo pienso no me han dicho sus nombres-me arrodille para estar a sus alturas-y tampoco se que edad tienen

-Yo soy Goldie y tengo siete-el niño se señalo para hacerme entender que hablaba de el y no de nadie mas. Era tan lindo que me daban ganas de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir

-Yo me llamo Blondie y también tengo siete-ahora que la miraba bien tenia una marca en forma de diamante en la frente de un color mas claro que su piel haciendo posible distinguirla del chico

-¿Son hermanos?-fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar, ellos se empezaron a reír por eso haciendo que me sonrojara. ¿Era tan obvio? yo solo quería estar segura y no estar interpretando las cosas porque eso es descortés-por cierto tienen unos lindos nombres

-Nuestro abuelo nos lo puso, el es enorme y muy justo –Blondie estaba emocionada y supe que su abuelo era una persona que me encantaría conocer-el es un ejemplo a seguir

-Ustedes-una voz a mis espaldas me hizo estremecer, los niños salieron despavoridos de mis brazos escondiéndose en uno de los muebles que había en el lugar-tu, sígueme

Me di la vuelta para encararlo, yo ya no estaba para estar siguiendo órdenes y menos de un orgulloso prepotente que asusta a los menores. Fue una sorpresa encontrarme con un hombre alto de piel ligeramente bronceada de cabellos entre rubios y castaños acompañados con unos esplendorosos ojos aguamarina.

Y que decir de ese trabajado cuerpo, aunque solo pude ver los brazos a causa de la armadura plateada, estos estaban en su punto ni muy musculosos ni muy flacuchos. El era como un gladiador en sus días de gloria, avergonzada por mi mirada me encogi de hombros viendo el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del lugar claro sin apartar de mi pensamiento ese lindo cuerpo.

El me tomo en sus brazos cargándome, estaba con la pena a flor de piel ya que nadie trataba así y menos si es alguien tan lindo como el. Me saco del lugar llevándome a fuera donde sentí un calor abrumador pero no uno del que no estuviera acostumbrada, me dejo que me bajara de sus brazos sintiendo sus manos contra mi piel, no eran tersas como lo esperaba si no duras como una roca.

-¿En donde estoy?-a pesar de que se lo pregunte no aparte mi mirada de aquellos ojos que hacían que me sumergiera en confusiones. Ahora entiendo cuando mi madre me dijo lo que sintió cuando conoció por primera vez a mi padre y supo que el seria el hombre con el que se casaría

-Estas en el reino Leonet tierra de grandeza y honor-su sonrisa no se formo al decir aquellas palabras, era como si estas fuera dolorosas o ajenas a el. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque para abrazarlo pero el no me devolvió el gesto como lo esperaba si no que me aparto con brusquedad, sus facciones se deformaron en una mueca llena de ira y no comprendí lo que estaba sucediendo-aprende tu lugar aquí humana, no estas aquí por gusto si no para servirme. Así que compórtate como el ser inferior que eres

¿Pero que carajos?

Me acerque lo suficiente y le golpee en la mejilla con tanta fuerza que hice que su rostro se moviera hacia un lado, fue con el puño si era necesario me haría respetar así porque yo no estoy para estar soportando a un ser que era peor que una garrapata.

-Primero que nada yo no estoy para servirle a nadie y menos a un tipo prepotente como tu, segundo bájate de tu trono que no estas para mandar, tercero yo no soy inferior a nadie y tu eres peor que un escarabajo. ¿Comprendes?-me di la vuelta sin saber que camino tomar, madre si estuvieras viva ahora mismo te diría que te equivocaste en darme ese consejo, porque a ese tipo nunca de los jamases pienso volverle hablar.


End file.
